Running from the future can only change the past
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha come across a strange girl with an even stranger story. srry....i'm no good at summeries...


Hi again! its been a while since i posted here. but for some odd reason i have beentyping a lot in the past few days. only most of it was my story quizzes on quizilla. neway. i dont have a clue what sparked this idea...but something did and i just had to type the begining. i dont know how far i intend to continue it. but i think i will continue someday. neway w/o too much more stalling...

Disclaimer: crys i do not own inuyasha. only my characters...and the plot...

Note: Oh, and i got this thing in a book, if anyones interested, that where i live (in the US) the 3rd inuyasha movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, is coming out on September 6. i cant wait!

**Running from the future can only change the past**

Kagome looked about, she thought she had heard a sound coming from the bushes. She hesitated to look, fearing a demon in Inuyasha's absence. She just stood still, and the rustling ceased. But as she begun to walk, it began again. She was fearful as she stopped again, but to her joy, Inuyasha chose that moment to bound to the well to receive her.

"Kagome you're early…hey, what's wrong with you?" she just pointed to the bushes. Inuyasha went slowly to them; claws outstretched, and slashed them back to reviel a…girl? He backed up in surprise.

"Hey, what the hell were you doing in there?" she looked too nervous to speak.

"Inuyasha, you're scaring her!" Kagome called, then stepped forward to her, hand extended. She only seemed to shy away from it, eyes wide. It was then that Kagome took the time to really notice the girl. She looked about her age, 15 or 16 with dark blackish brown hair that fell about her shoulders. Her face was pretty normal, except for her eyes, which were a stunning violet. Her pants were baggy and black, adorned with some white buckles and chains. Her tee shirt was black, with a green GC on it. She wore black shoes, Kagome recognizes them as vans, and they had them in her era. But…did that mean this girl was from her era? And on her hand she had what looked to be a black bandanna wrapped around her wrist similar to Miroku's purple glove.

"W-who are you?" she spoke

"No, the question is who are you?" Inuyasha

"I'm-" she didn't finish. She seemed fascinated by Inuyasha's ears. She reached to touch them, and as her hand hit one, she pulled away as if burned. Inuyasha just looked at her strangely.

"Are- are they…real?" she asked.

"Are what?" Inuyasha was very defensive of his ears.

"Your ears?" her voice was soft

"Of course they are!"

"But how-"

"Um…are you ok?" Kagome asked her

"And you" she had turned top face Kagome "how are you moving?" Kagome looked confused by this question.

"ummm…"

"Stop asking stupid questions!" the girl looked hurt and instantly shut up.

"Hey…"Kagome started, but she continues to only stare into space.

"Hey…are you ok?" she tried again. But got no response at all.

"Look at what you did Inuyasha!"

"What I did…she was the one asking stupid questions…"

"We should get her to Kaede…"

"Feh." But her picked her up in his arms, hers still clutched around her knees, which were drawn to her chest. Eyes still in space. Then he bent down so Kagome and her huge backpack could get on his back. He then took off.

When they arrived at Kaede's village, they took her to the old miko right away.

"Aye, Kagome…she is from your time, is she not"

"I think so… but I didn't have time to ask her before Inuyasha made her shut up!"

"Hey!" he held his hands up in defense. That was when Sango chose to come around, Kirara at her heals.

"Oh, Kagome. Its good to see your back." Something seemed to start within the other girl's eyes, and they went from a blank look, to a…different look. (Think chi from chobits when she's processing data) she then began to move, and pointed her finger at Sango as she spoke.

"Your Sango. The tajiya. Future wife of Miroku…the monk." She then blinked, a normal look returning to her eyes as she shifted then downwards.

"Yea- waaait! I'm I'm not married to….to the houshi…"

"Yet" Inuyasha coughed.

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Child…who are ye."

"Who am I…what am I…" was all she said.

"Its growing dark Sango..Oh, Inuyasha and Kagome are back. And who is this…"

"Don't even think about it Miroku!" Sango was growing angry.

"Right, sorry." Miroku held up his hands in defense as he sweat dropped.

"Hey, you look like your from Kagome's time…who are you?" Shippo was on her head, looking down at her. Her eyes grew thoughtful.

"Where am I…am I…free?"

"Free…does that mean you were once part of Naraku?" Miroku questioned

"She doesn't smell like him…" Inuyasha informed them. "But she doesn't smell quite…human…girl…what are you?" she looked up with blank eyes, then slowly walked to the fire that Sango had set to starting. She knelt before it, and extended her palms to its warmth. The others joined the circle, as she opened her mouth to tell her tale.

"Well for starters, my name is…Kohaku." She watched as Sango winced at the name. "And am named for the very one you are thinking about Sango."

"How-"

"Well…I do not know what time this is or why you speak of different ones, but where I'm from it's the year 2125." Kagome gasped.

"That's the future even to my time!" the one who called herself Kohaku continued.

"And there is a classic story about a young girl who on her 15th birthday falls down a well and meets the hanyou boy Inuyasha. Her name was Kagome. It tells of Kagome's adventures in search of the shikon no tama, or jewel of four souls, and how she encounters friend and foe alike. How she has to team up with Inuyasha, and how they meet a young orphaned kitsune boy named Shippo, a cursed monk named Miroku, a tajiya named Sango, and her fire cat Kirara. The book, a feudal fairy tale, tells of their adventures and lives in great detail. The author has long been lost to the sands of time, but the story itself has not. It also tells of their greatest foe, Naraku. It does not however, tell what happened in the ending, as that is left up to the reader to imagine. And one day, several years back, someone decided to hold a contest to finish the book. The prize was to be a mystery. The winner was a fairly young girl who had a vivid imagination. She dreamed up a stunning ending, finally tying the knot in the proposed marriage of the monk and tajiya. She made the kitsune child age, and for them to finally find true happiness. She did add a few characters to the plot though, and one was me. I…was to be the daughter of Miroku and Sango. Hence my clothed hand. Naraku was killed, the way she wrote it, and the wind tunnel would no longer claim victims. But it was still passed on from generation to generation, as a build in safeguard granted by the shikon no tama. My name came from Sango's brother, as when I was born he was free from Naraku's control, but still didn't remember. He began to though, after a time. Anyway, she won, and her prize was some of the latest technology. Robots made to look like her characters, and the ones from the original. They could do anything, we could do anything. We were…perfect…replicas of what was once real, or once fiction. I was one of them. But I was different. When I was activated, I knew what when on, I had a mind of my own, a true ai. At first, I just acted like the others, acting my part, and pretending I had no free will. And it worked for a while…but then I began to desire freedom. And I began to act out of command. I was deemed defective for a time, then let to go back to my post. And yet they kept a stern watch over me. I pretended they had fixed me, and time went on. It was unbearable, I had no one to talk to, and no one to see but the people I had to pretend to be oblivious of. And I watched one small child. He would come often and look at us. And one day I made a wrong move and he noticed. He told his mom, but she wouldn't believe him. I watched him grow… he was a smart child. Even at a young age he would sneak in around closing and hide from the guards. For the longest time he would just sit and stare at me, and one day, when he was around 12 or 13 I guess, he spoke to me, as he had done before, but it was different. He said 'I know you can hear me. I knew when I was little that there was something different about you. That's why I came to see you. You looked lonely, here by yourself'…and it was that night that I chose to speak to him. 'I Am lonely.' He turned with a start, his brown hair swishing in his face. He came more often then. He was a smart kid. He hacked his way through the security, and it was because of him that I finally decided to flee that cage. 11 years in total I was there, and then one night recently, he came to me. he was just 16, like the character i was. He spoke softly, like he was going to cry. 'Your not a normal robot. I think you have a soul. A real human soul. And I bet you'd like to get out of here.' I nodded. 'But I can't leave…' 'They could replace you.' '….' ' And you were made to look human…' that gave me a glimmer of hope, but then reality caught up with petty dreams. 'Who am I kidding. I could never blend in. I have been here for 11 long years, and I have never grown an inch. But look at you Matt…you have grown from a kawaii small boy to…' I stopped there. And to my surprise a smile slid across his face. He held up a disk. 'This is the latest technology. It will upgrade you functions beyond any other robot. To a point that they become human. It will allow you to grow and age, to become stronger and faster. It will even advance your reflexes beyond that of the average human. In fact, the only thing you would need to be…well human…is a soul. Which I don't know why…but I believe you have.' So I left my confined area and looked back at my prison of 11 years, as he installed the final software. He then surprised me by drawing me into his arms, and holding me tight. I looked up at him and murmured 'Matt…' but he silenced me with a quick chaste kiss. That…was my first kiss…he then took me outside, for the first time in 11 years. I had the time of my life. Until the sun came up. They noticed I was gone. And the software. They put 2 and 2 together to get the AI…as I was to them, had it and was running about the human world. And by then end of the day, they caught me. And they were going to deactivate me for good, with an old-fashioned shot to the head, when Matt pushed me out of the way. We fell, and I remember a bright light, and falling, and that's it. When I woke up, I was in that bush, and Kagome was outside of it. I was scared of her…because she looked just like the replica that I knew…only…she was real. You're all real…"

and thats all for now...cuz i dont know where to go from here...lol. neway, i'll update when i can. so till then... ja'ne


End file.
